Pokémon: The Astral Seeker
by NagimiSonic
Summary: Three teens are about to experience the one journey that they may not forget for the rest if their lives as they gain new friends, among them are their Pokémon partners, along the way. Join these three as they go on a quest that reveals the identity of an ancient spirit in human form to save the world from a corrupted Pokémon that was sealed away.
1. Chapter 1: Crossing Roads

**Pokémon: The Astral Seeker**

One of my own stories I wrote on my own time before joining so without further ado, enjoy reading this story. **Note: The majority of the characters are based off on my friends and family. Also, this story may make references or allusions to other franchises if you read the story** **closely**.

_Pokémon (c) Game Freak_  
_Story, Characters (c) NagimiSonic_

**Chapter 1: Crossing Roads**

One summer day in the town of Ranse, a 16 year old blond male walks around in the forestry area of Ranse when he suddenly hears voices behind him and he turns around to see his two closest friends catching up to him.

? : Chris, Anthony… What are you guys doing? (Annoyed)

**Chris **: Well, what else? According to the villagers, they said you are heading into the forest, looking for the Pokémon in that general area.

**Anthony **: Thus we decided to come along for the ride, Kyle.

**Kyle **: Oh, hardy-har-har. I just wanted to see if there was anything interesting Pokémon here besides the usual Wurmples, Zigzagoons, Lillipups, Patrats, Rattatas, Pidgeys, Sentrets, Poochyenas, Bidoofs, Bibarels, and Starlys.

**Chris**: Wow, you did your usual research ahead of time, figures.

**Anthony **: But Kyle, you know that there isn't new Pokémon besides the ones you mentioned.

**Kyle **: Well, it won't hurt to see if there's anything new. (Starts to walk away)

**Anthony **: Hey, wait! (Runs after Kyle)

**Kyle **: When can you guys leave me alone?!

**Chris **: Possibly never. (Hears rustling) You guys hear that? (Looks around)

**Anthony **& **Kyle**: Hear what? *rustling*

**Kyle **: It's probably a Zigzagoon or a Bidoof.

**Chris **: It's coming out. *rustling comes closer*

The three waited as the rustling comes closer until a brownish feline Pokémon with whitish-tan fur around its neck pops out of the bushes as it stares straight at the gang.

**Chris : **Is that an EEVEE!?

**Anthony **: What about an Eevee? (Confused)

**Chris: **Ant, Eevees and their evolutions are rare, I mean extremely rare, in Ranse or any part of Ambross!

_(Anthony's eyes widened)_

**Anthony** : So, if they're extremely rare in Ambross, then what is one doing here?

**Kyle **: Probably one herd of them migrated here, I guess.

_**Eevee**_: Eevee? (looks at the three really curiously)

The Eevee starts to run around the three guys, the three exclaimed as the Eevee continues to run around them, happily.

**Anthony **: Why is it running around us happily?

**Kyle **: I guess it understood us somehow and it sees us as friendly people.

**Chris** : But still, why would a herd of Eevee come here?

*_ground shaking*_

**Anthony **: What was that? (Surprised)_  
_

_*ground shakes more roughly*_

**Chris **: Whatever it is, it's coming closer.

**_Eevee_**: Eevee. (Frighteningly; starts to hide behind Kyle)

**Anthony **: Looks like it likes you.

**Kyle **: This isn't the time to be joking around.

_*ground shakes even more roughly*_

**Chris **: It's here.

Out of the trees and bushes around them, a colony of big angry brown bears with a tan circle on their stomachs came out and started to swarm around the three and Eevee.

**Kyle **: Ursarings!? This isn't the season for them to migrate into this part of Ambross!

**Chris **: Well, Ursarings do move from forest to forest though.

_The Ursarings started to roar really angrily._

**Anthony **: Save the arguing for later cause right now I think they're going to use-_  
_

_The Ursarings started to charge up energy in the form of an orange sphere within their mouths._

_**All three**_: _Hyper Beam_ !_  
_

_*Screeching*_

**Kyle **: What the? (Looks up)

In the sky, the three of them see a grayish dragon-like Pokémon coming at them with a man in a military attire on top of its back.

**? **: You three, get on now!

The Eevee jumps onto Kyle's shoulder as the three of them jumped on the dragon's back as the Ursarings launched their _Hyper Beams _at the dragon which manages to dodge them all.

**? **: You kids all right?

**Chris **: Yeah. (Looks at Kyle and Anthony who both nod)

The four of them managed to get away from the Ursarings as they flew to the north of the forest where everything's mostly grasslands. Kyle, Chris, and Anthony gets off the dragon pokémon and they got a closer look of the man's face.

**Chris **: Marshal Jordan!? What brings your excellency here?

**Jordan **: Easy now, no need to get hyped up in an instant.

**Kyle **: Whoa ... An Aerodactyl. Those Pokémon are nearly extinct.

**Jordan **: Yep, I found the fellow when I was exploring the mountainous region, Hemos, when I was a lieutenant. We've been together ever since.

**Anthony **: Yeah, it must be well-trained from that story.

_*ground starts to rumble* _

**Jordan **: Tsk. Those Ursarings found us rather quickly.

**Chris **: Aw man. If only we had our books with us, we would have known how to get away from them.

**Jordan **: Don't worry about it. We fought much scarier Pokémon than them Ursarings.

The Ursarings appear right out of the trees and bushes near them

**Jordan **: Aerodactyl, use _Roar _! (Aerodactyl starts flying into the skies)

*_Aerodactyl screeches out a powerful roar* _

The Ursarings try to fight back but they succumb to the roar's effects and ran away like frighten kittens.

**Anthony **: *_whistles* _That's what I can call a roar.

_**Eevee**_: Eevee. Eevee. (Rubs its head on Kyle's head)

**Kyle **: Oops. I forgot you were still there. (Picks Eevee off of his shoulders)

_**Eevee**_: Eevee. (Has a happy expression on its face)

**Jordan **: I can see that Eevee likes you a lot. Why not make it your partner Pokémon?

**Kyle **: Huh!? But I can't raise Pokémon as good as I do research on the surrounding Pokémon.

**Chris **: Well, you don't have to be.

**Anthony **: You could let me raise it for you.

**Kyle **: On the other hand, I'll raise it.

**Jordan **: Well, seeing how things are now, I better return to Base. The Fuhrer's expecting me to report. (Jumps onto Aerodactyl's back) Farewell, fellas.

_Aerodactyl starts flying and goes off to the north _

**Chris **: Not only did we meet the Marshal himself, but you got yourself your first Pokémon and partner, Kyle!

**Kyle **: Only because I didn't want Anthony to raise it.

**Anthony **: Hey!

Chris and Kyle started laughing as Anthony gives them an unpleasant look.

_End of Chapter 1_

**Debut(s):**** Kyle, Chris, Anthony, Jordan, Eevee, Ursaring, Aerodactyl**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Munchers

**Pokémon: The Astral Seeker**

**Chapter 2: Sleeping Muncher**

_Pokemon (c) Game Freak  
Story, Characters (c) NagimiSonic_

Two years later after that event in the forest, Kyle has spent some of his time learning how to collab with Eevee as its partner while Chris and Anthony walk around in the town square of Ranse then they exited the town in search of their own Pokémon

**Anthony **: Man, it's been two years and yet we still can't find our own Pokémon besides the usual.

**Chris **: Worse of all, Kyle gets an extremely rare pokémon as his first Pokémon.

_*Both of them groan in annoyance*_

They continued on walking on the road when Anthony spots a purplish frog Pokémon with white bandage-like stripes on its midriff sitting in the middle of the path

**Anthony **: Chris, is that a Croa-

**Chris **: Yes, Ant. That's a Croagunk...

_*croaking* _

**Anthony **: (Disturbed) Should we get going?

Chris nods as they walk right past the Croagunk which unfortunately starts to follow them

**Anthony **: Chris, it's following us...

**Chris **: (Pressed lips) I know, just keep walking and don't look back.

They try to lose it but to no avail, it kept following them

**Anthony **: _*groans*_ Will you quit following us!? (Turns around to find nothing behind them) Huh, where did it go!? (Turns his head side to side looking for the Croagunk)

**Chris **: Ant... (Taps Anthony's shoulder) Look down.

**Anthony **: Why? (Looks down to see Croagunk right near his foot, looking right into his eyes) Gah! (Jumps back a little)

_Chris starts __chuckling _

**Anthony **: Oh. ha-ha-ha, Chris. (dryly) This isn't funny...

**Chris **: Yeah it was, Ant. I get the feeling that it likes you.

**Anthony **: Was that supposed to be helping?

_Chris kneels down to Croagunk _

**Chris **: Say, do you want to come along with my buddy here?

_Anthony looks at Chris in shock as Croagunk just stares at the two teens _

**Anthony **: Chris, ARE YOU CRAZY!? (Angrily)

**Chris **: Apparently you are. (Cleans his ear with his index finger) Just look.

Anthony looks at Croagunk who extends its hand out to Anthony.

**Chris **: You see.

Anthony continues to stare at Croagunk as the latter stares right back for a while until eventually, Anthony took its hand and shook it slowly

**Anthony **: You really want me to be your partner, do you? (Understanding Croagunk's feelings)

_**Croagunk**_: Croagunk. (nods)

**Chris **: I told you. (smirking)

**Anthony **: Don't you say anything. (Points his index finger at Chris)

_*croaking*_

**Chris **: Anyways, let's get going. We were going to do research on the Pokémon that reside in the road towards Tonoha.

**Anthony **: Yeah, I know. (gets back up) Let's go.

They along with Croagunk continue forward on the road while back in Ranse, Kyle starts to train with Eevee outside of his house

**Kyle **: Alright Eevee. (Throws a Frisbee in the air) Try a _Quick Attack _!

_**Eevee** _: Eve! (Dashes really quickly and catches the Frisbee in the air and runs back towards Kyle)

**Kyle **: That's good, Eevee. (Rub its head gently)

_**Eevee**_: Eevee... (Enjoys the feel)

**? **: Kyle!

Kyle turns around to see a 13 year old girl half his height running towards him

**Kyle **: What's wrong, Marissa?

**Marissa **: Kyle, there's a strange blue Pokémon running around town, eating all of the food there is.

**Kyle **: Let's go, Eevee. (Eevee nods as they head towards town and sees most of the town's market shacks a wreck) Oh man. (Walks up to the nearest shack) Excuse me, sir. (The man looks up) Have you see the Pokémon that attacked your shack?

**Man #1 **: No, sorry.

Kyle continues to walk around and ask for the Pokémon until one man manages to answer Kyle's question a few minutes later

**Man #2 **: Not too long ago, a small Pokémon similar to Snorlax came when I was in the kitchen and ate all of the food I placed in the boxes in my sells counter.

**Kyle **: Do you know where it went?

**Man #2 **: To the east of the town, all the way to the exit.

**Kyle **: Thanks. (Runs to the east side of town)

On the way, Kyle and Eevee managed to find some footprints on the road and eventually it lead them to Chris and Anthony with his new friend researching the Pokémon at the road's pond

**Chris **: So far, we got Cottonees, Hoppips, Skiplooms, Lotads, Bidoofs, Starlys, Poochyenas, and Lillipups. Anything else?

**Anthony **: We also got Blitzles and Taillows. (Looks up to see a flock of pigeon Pokémon flying to the north) Oh, and Pidoves too.

**Kyle **: Chris, Anthony!

_Chris and Anthony turn around to see Kyle and Eevee _

**Chris **: Hey Kyle!

_Kyle sees Croagunk right next to Anthony _

**Kyle **: Is THAT your first Pokémon, Anthony? (Has a disturbed/confused look on his face)

**Anthony **: Yep, even though it was disturbing at first. (Looks at Croagunk annoyingly)

_*croaking* _

**Anthony **: So, what's up?

**Kyle **: A Pokémon has been eating all of the market shack's food and was heading in this direction.

**Chris **: Well, we didn't see it; sorry, Kyle.

**Anthony **: Chris, where's your lunch?

**Chris **: What about my- (Looks down to see his lunch gone) My lunch!

**Kyle **: Look. (Points to the left of Chris)

Chris and Anthony turned to their left and they see a small blue cartoon bear Pokémon eating all of Chris' sandwiches

**Kyle **: That's it; that's the Pokémon that's been eating all of the town's market food.

**Chris **: Oh man, that's a Munchlax and they really love to eat.

_**Munchlax**_: _*burps* _Munch... (Has a relaxed look)

**Kyle **: Well, might as well. You ready, Eevee?

_**Eevee**_: Eve! (Nods)

**Kyle **: Alright; Eevee, use _Tackle _!

_**Eevee**_: Eevee! (Charges at Munchlax with a full-blunt dash)

_**Munchlax**_: Munch. (The three are surprised that Munchlax felt nothing) Munch-lax! (rebounds Eevee's attack with its stomach, pushing Eevee back a few feet)

**Kyle **: Eevee, hold on!

_**Eevee**_: (Weakly) Eevee... (Munchlax starts to run towards Eevee)

**Kyle, Chris, and Anthony **: Eevee!

_Croagunk jumps in front of Eevee and thrusts its now purple glowing hand at Munchlax's stomach _

**Chris **: That's _Poison Jab _!

_**Croagunk**_: Croa-gunk! (slams its other hand onto Munchlax's head with brute force)

**Kyle **: And that was _Brick Break ._

_**Munchlax**_: Munchlax... (falls on its back, knocked out)_  
_

_End of Chapter 2 _

**Debut(s): Croagunk, Munchlax, Pidove**


	3. Chapter 3: Big Pignite Boom

**Pokémon: The Astral Seeker**

**Chapter 3 : Big Pignite Boom **

_Pokemon (c) Game Freak  
Story, Characters (c) NagimiSonic_

**Chris **: Wow Ant. You got yourself a strong partner there, it's a good thing that it followed us a while ago.

**Anthony **: Uh-uh. So what are we going to do with the Munchlax?

**Chris **: Hmm. (Gets an idea) Say, I'll take care of it.

_Kyle and Anthony are surprised by this statement _

**Kyle **: You're SURE about this? It did cause a lot of trouble for one Munchlax.

**Chris **: It's alright, Kyle. After all, you two already have your first Pokémon already so it's fair that I should have one.

**Anthony **: True, after all, he convinced me to get Croagunk.

_*croaking* _

**Kyle **: _*sighs* _Only if you want to, Chris.

**Chris **: Just in time.

**Kyle & Anthony **: Huh?

_Munchlax starts to wake up and sees the others looking at it_

**Chris **: You know; you caused a lot of trouble for one Munchlax.

_**Munchlax**_: Munch?

**Chris **: So, if I give you this, (Takes out an Oran Berry) will you be my Pokémon partner?

_**Munchlax **: _Munchlax-Munch! (Happily)

**Chris **: Guess that was a yes. (Throws the berry into Munchlax's mouth)

**Kyle **: Don't you think that you shouldn't be feeding it too much?

**Chris **: It's just once besides it could be worth it.

_**Munchlax**_ : Munch? (Confused)

**Anthony **: Well, we might as well go back to town and make Munchlax apologize to the market people.

**Chris **: Yeah, we get you to apologize right no- Oh no. (Sees Munchlax run off to the forest near the road)

**Kyle **: Looks like you got a long way to go.

**Chris **: Well, it IS a Munchlax. (Gets up and goes after Munchlax)

The gang starts running after Munchlax when they find the Pokémon eating berries from a small tree

**Anthony **: Well, it can't be worse, right?

_**Eevee**_: Eevee. (Frantically)

**Kyle **: What's wrong?

_*buzzing*_

**Chris **: Oh no, it's-

A swarm of bee Pokémon with lance-like stingers as their hands flew out of the trees that surround the small berry tree

**Kyle, Chris, and Anthony **: A swarm of Beedrill!

**Chris **: Munchlax, get out of there!

_**Munchlax**_: Munch? (Looks up from the tree to see the swarm) Munch-Lax! (Stomps the ground and causes a strange feeling in the air; making the majority of the Beedrill confused and they started to attack each other)

**Chris **: So, Munchlax knows _Secret Power _? Sweet.

The rest of the Beedrill just keeps on coming towards them

**Anthony **: But it didn't work on the rest of them!

_**Beedrill #1**_: Beedrill! (Thrusts its stinger lance onto Munchlax's stomach, sending it flying by a few feet)

_**Munchlax**_: Munch-lax... (Groans painfully)

**Chris **: Munchlax! (Runs to Munchlax) Are you alright?! (Worriedly)

_**Munchlax**_: Munch... Lax... (Weakly)

**Chris **: Not good.

_**Beedrill #2**_ : Beedrill! (Flies towards Chris and Munchlax)

**Anthony **: Chris, get out of there now!

**Chris **: Gah! (sees the Beedrill flying towards him and Munchlax)

_**Croagunk**_: Croa-(Its cheek sacs expand larger than usual along with its lower jaw) Gunk! (Spits out a huge chunk of mud at the Beedrill)

**Anthony **: Whoa, _Mud Bomb_ ! (Amazed)

_**Croagunk**_: Croa-Croa-Croa-Croa-(Continues to spit multiple chunks of mud at the rest of the Beedrills)

**Kyle **: Well, it's taking care of the other Beedrills.

_**Beedrill Leader**_: Bee-Drill! (Dashes towards Croagunk with a swarm of wind around it; hitting it right on)

**Anthony **: Croagunk! (More Beedrills are heading in their direction)

**Kyle **: Guys, let's move!

_The Beedrills kept on moving towards them really quickly _

**? **: Hōyato, _Flamethrower_!

**Kyle, Chris, and Anthony **: Huh? (Looks for the source of the voice)

_**Hōyato**_: Pig-nite! (Exhales a stream of fire at the leader Beedrill, causing the other Beedrill to fly away)

The three turn to their left and see a 15 year old boy in clothing similar to ninjas walking toward them with a round bipedal pig Pokémon besides him

**Mysterious Boy **: You should know that you shouldn't be eating from a tree in these parts. They could be protected by bug type Pokémon.

**Chris **: Thanks. (Gets up while helping Munchlax) Who are you anyways? You don't look like you come from Ranse or any part of Ambross.

**Mysterious Boy **: Well, I am a Jiangnese Shinobi warrior after all. I don't usually come to any part of Airastean without family members.

**Anthony **: Jiangnese Shino-

**Kyle, Chris, and Anthony **: You came all the here from JIANG!? (Surprised)

**Kyle **: But Jiang is all the way to the east of Ambross which there's a huge desert between the two countries. How did you cross that big desert!?

**Mysterious Boy **: Well, I had some help you know...

**Anthony **: With that Pignite? (Confused) I doubt it helped you cross that desert.

_**Hōyato**_: Pignite! (Angrily, scaring Anthony and Eevee)

**Mysterious Boy **: Easy, Hōyato.

_**Hōyato**_: Pignite... (Backs away)

**Anthony **: So who are you? You still haven't answered that question.

**Mysterious Boy **: I'll tell you on one condition: one of you has to earn that knowledge by facing me in a battle. Believe me, I'm not that easy to beat.

_**Hōyato**_: Pig. (Exhales fire from its snout)

**Anthony **: Alright, bring it on!**  
**

**Kyle **: Anthony, don't be reckless!

**Anthony **: What makes you think you can beat him? Pignite's also a fighting type, remember.

**Chris **: It's true, Kyle. (Teasingly)

**Kyle **: _*sighs* _Fine then.

**Mysterious Boy **: To make this fair, this'll be an one-on-one battle.

**Anthony **: Sounds fair. (looks at Croagunk)

_Croagunk gets up and walks towards Hōyato but stays a few feet away_

**Anthony **: Croagunk, _Poison Jab _! (Croagunk's fingers glow purple as it dashes towards Hōyato to deliver an attack with them)

**Mysterious Boy **: Knock it off and use _Flamethrower _!

Hōyato swats Croagunk's attack away and spews a stream of fire from its snout at Croagunk, pushing it back some.

**Anthony **: Come on Croagunk! You can do it!

Croagunk shakes its head and gets back into its usual stance

**Anthony **: Alright, Croagunk. Use _Poison Jab _once more!

_Croagunk's fingers glow purple again _

**Mysterious Boy **: And you use _Arm Thrust _!

_**Hōyato**_: Pig! (thrusts its hand in coordination with Croagunk's attack, putting the attacks in a stalemate)

_End of Chapter 3_

**Debuts:**** Mysterious Boy, Pignite, Beedrill **

**Note: Chris and Anthony are 17 years old just to fill in for their not mentioned ages in the story and here's a cliffhanger on the first Pokémon battle. But it'll continue on the next chapter as I'll lend in sneak peeks of the next chapters at the end of every chapter from there.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Spirit Orbs

**Pokémon: The Astral Seeker**

**Chapter 4: The Spirit Orbs **

**_This chapter introduces how wild Pok_****émon are obtained in this story because Pok****é Ball don't exist in this world of Pok****émon so never the less, Chapter 4 begins now.**

_Pokémon (c) Game_ _Freak_  
_Story, Characters (c)_ _NagimiSonic _

The battle continues between Anthony and the Jiangnese boy continues as their Pokémon commence their on-slaught of attacks

**Mysterious Boy **: Get close to it and use _Flamethrower _!

_**Hōyato**_: Pignite! (Inhales air from its snout)

**Anthony **: Knock it back with _Mud Bomb _!

**Kyle and Chris **: Wha! (Surprised by their friend's action)

_**Croagunk**_: Croa-gunk! (Spits a chunk of mud at Hōyato, pushing it back a few feet)

_**Hōyato**_: Pig... (Wipes the mud off of its face)

**Mysterious Boy **: Forget about it; quickly, use _Smog _!

_**Hōyato**_: Pig! (exhales a brownish smoke from its snout)

_**Croagunk**_: Croa? (The brown smoke starts to cover up the area)

**Anthony **: _*This isn't good, he just got himself a good shot of attacking just about anywhere in this smokescreen* _

_*Distant rolling* _

**Anthony **: What the? (Sees the rolling object) Croagunk, jump now!

_**Croagunk** _: Croa-gunk! (Jumps in the air to dodge the rolling object as it reveals to be Hōyato when it passed by)

**Anthony **: Use _Brick Break _!

_**Croagunk**_: Croagunk! (Slams its hand onto Hōyato as soon it came back around, breaking its attack)

_**Hōyato**_: Pig-(Gets knocked back a few inches and lands on its stomach) Nite. (Groans as it gets back up)

_**Anthony**_: Alright, use _Mud Bomb _once more!

_**Croagunk**_: Croa- (Its cheek sacs expand along with its lower jaw) Gunk! (Spits out a huge chunk of mud at Hōyato)

**Mysterious Boy **: Smog now!

_**H**__**ō**_yato: Pig-nite! (Exhales more brown smoke around the area)

**Anthony **: That trick again?

**Mysterious Boy **: _Heat Crash_.

**Anthony **: Gah! (Looks up to see Hōyato in a reddish-orange orb of fire coming down quickly at Croagunk) Croagunk, get out of there!

_**Croagunk**_: Croa? (Looks up in time and starts moving but it moved too late when it gets crushed by Hōyato's attack) Croagunk!

**Anthony **: Croagunk! (Covers his eyes from the incoming smoke)

The smoke from the attack cleared away after a few minutes and shows an exhausted Hōyato getting off of a knocked out Croagunk

**Mysterious Boy **: Looks like I won.

_Anthony falls to his knees in shame _

**Chris **: Don't fuss over it, Ant. This was your first Pokémon battle after all.

**Kyle **: At least you can learn from it, right?

_Anthony gets right back on his feet and grins at the two _

**Mysterious Boy **: Nicely played for your first battle though.

**Anthony **: Huh? (Sees the boy clapping as he walks to the three and their Pokémon)

**Mysterious Boy **: But, have you ever thought of having more Pokémon besides your Croagunk?

**Anthony **: Actually, yeah.

**Chris **: Ant, you know that you can't have two Pokémon partners.

**Anthony **: Yeah but-

**Mysterious Boy **: You guys know about that but do you guys even know of the other solution?

**Kyle, Chris, and Anthony **: Huh? (Looks at the boy with curiosity)

**Mysterious Boy **: You see, with these orbs, (Takes out a couple of strange colored orbs) you can carry any Pokémon that wants to travel with you or any Pokémon that you capture. In a way, they're more of your comrades.

**Kyle **: _Spirit Orbs, _I never thought I actually see the actual thing this close.

**Anthony **: So, these Pokémon are considered to be extra partners?

**Mysterious Boy **: Not really. Instead of being your partner Pokémon, these Pokémon that you keep inside these are called your Ally Pokémon and with their orbs, you can called them out anytime in most situations. (Gets out a small sack and digs through it to grab nine blank orbs) Here. (Throws those nine orbs to Anthony who catches them with ease) Try to split it up between you three now. (turns around to leave with Hōyato)

**Anthony **: Wait, how do you even let the Pokémon out?

**Mysterious Boy **: Just focus all of your thoughts onto the orb and throw. (Flicks some strange light in front of them and a grayish bipedal chipmunk Pokémon with a big piece of wood under its right arm appears from that light) And that's the basics.

**Kyle **: So, how do you-

**Mysterious Boy **: Call it back? Timburr, return. (points Timburr's _Spirit Orb _at Timburr)

**_Timburr_ **: Timburr. (Gets itself zapped back into its orb)

**Kyle, Chris, and Anthony **: Whoa. (Amazed)

Anthony sees the boy and his Pignite about to leave

**Anthony **: Wait, you didn't tell us your name.

**Mysterious Boy **: If we meet again, I'll tell you. (Disappears in a puff of flames)

**Anthony **: _*stutters* _How in the world did he do that!? On top of that, he pro-

**Kyle **: He said he'll tell us his name IF you won the battle. Obviously, you didn't.

**Chris **: Kyle, give the guy some credit for at least for trying.

All three of them laughed for a bit with their Pokémon when they returned back to Ranse a few minutes later and had Munchlax apologize to all of the merchants for eating all of their food. After that, they all returned to their homes as Kyle lays on his bed, looking at the three orbs he have gotten from Anthony when they split the _Spirit Orb _equally.

**Kyle **: _*So, we can have more Pokémon with us than just our partners just as long they're within these orbs* _

_Kyle remembers something _

**Kyle **: Wait a minute, he didn't even tell us how to capture a Pokémon in a _Spirit Orb. _

_Eevee stirs for a bit and it got up from its curled state when it hears something _

**Kyle **: What is it?

_**Eevee**_: Eevee, Eevee! (frantically)

**Kyle **: Huh?

_*screaming outside*_

**Kyle **: Come on, Eevee! (Gets off the bed and rans out of the room)

_**Eevee**_: Eevee! (Runs after Kyle)

They got out of the house and they eventually reached the source of the screaming in the town square where they see an extremely large number of yellow/blue furry spider Pokémon.

_Chris and Anthony arrived next to Kyle with their Pokémon _

**Kyle **: Chris, Anthony!

**Chris **: So you heard the screaming too?

**Kyle **: Yep, thanks to Eevee.

_**Munchlax**_: Munchlax-munch! (Points to the top of the far left market shack)

The three of them look up to see two of the spiders surrounding one particular spider which was carrying three kids wrapped up in silk on its back

**Chris **: Hey you! Let those three kids go now!

**Anthony **: Easy there, Chris. Those spiders are Galvantulas and you now you shouldn't mess with one of them especially when they're doing their usual move at nightfall.

**Chris **: Yes I know, Ant. They'll get really angry due to that they only move in the night to carry all of their young to a safe location so that they don't get attack by other Pokémon in the daytime.

**Kyle **: But they don't seem to be doing that. On top of that, they don't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

_Chris ponders on this for a moment as he sees the three wrapped up kids on the Galvantula that's carrying them and suspects that it's the colony leader due to the X-shaped scar on its head and from there, an idea appears in his head_

**Chris **: I got an idea and it may just work. (Kyle and Anthony look at him with curious glances)

**Anthony **: Great, what is it? (Ecstatically)

**Chris **: We can get the kids back and make all of the Galvantulas leave by just capturing its leader.

**Kyle & Anthony **: HUH!? (Surprised by Chris' _reckless _idea)

_End of Chapter 4 _

**Debuts:**** Timburr, Galvantula**

**Another cliffhanger; that's one way to keep all of that suspense up in one chapter. Next chapter shows the way of how Pokémon are captured in _Spirit Orbs _and here's the sneak peek of the next chapter:**

**"_ The struggle of the Galvantulas continue on as a wandering traveler appears in the town with his trusty Pokémon partner and assists the three in the battle" _**

**_Next time- Chapter 5: Keeping an Owens on things._**


	5. Chapter 5: Keeping an Owens on things

**Pokémon: The Astral Seeker**

**Chapter 5: Keeping an Owens on things **

_**The continuation of the struggle begins now and the introduction of capturing Pokémon along with a new character.**_

_Pokémon (c) Game Freak  
Story, Characters (c) NagimiSonic _

**Anthony **: What do you mean by capturing the leader Galvantula!?

**Chris **: Do you guys notice that X-shape scar on that Galvantula's head? (points to the middle Galvantula)

**Kyle & Anthony **: Uh-huh.

**Chris **: Like I said before, if we managed to defeat it in a one-on-one battle.

**Kyle **: The others will let the kids go and they leave the town.

**Anthony **: So, who's going to battle it?

**Chris **: You have the stronger partner, Ant. You take care of the leader while Kyle and I will take care of the other Galvantulas.

**Kyle **: Just don't mess things up.

Anthony nods as Kyle and Chris run off with their partners to take care of the other Galvantulas

**Anthony **: Hey you, X-Face!

_**X-scar Galvantula**_: Gal? (looks down to see Anthony and Croagunk)

**Anthony **: Put those three kids down so we could have a battle, Pokémon-to-Pokémon.

The other two Galvantula started to step up for their leader until the leader Galvantula gave the three kids to the two Galvantulas and jumps down to face Anthony and Croagunk

**Anthony **: You ready?

**_Croagunk_ **: Croa. (nods)

**Anthony **: Alright, since it's also an electric type, use _Mud Bomb_!

_**Croagunk**_: Croagunk! (Spits a chunk of mud at the leader Galvantula)

**Anthony **: Alright!

_**X-scar Galvantula**_: Galvantu- (charges a sphere of electricity) La! (throws it directly at Croagunk which hits it on the mark)

**Anthony **: Croagunk!

Croagunk stirs a bit and snaps out of its current state

**Anthony **: _*Guys, this might be tougher than we thought.*_

Meanwhile, an 18 year old balded male starts to walk into Ranse with his mandrill-chimpanzee Pokémon companion as they see the commotion going on. At the town square, Kyle and Chris are having a harder time due to the number of Galvantulas.

**Kyle **: Eevee, use _Shadow Ball! _(Eevee conjures a sphere of purple/black energy from its mouth and shoots it at one Galvantula)

**Chris **: Munchlax, _Secret Pow- _(Sees Munchlax munching on nearby Oran Berries) I'll feed you later, right now, some assistance would be nice!

_**Munchlax**_: Munch-lax! (stomps the ground that envelops the air with a strange feeling, making the majority of the Galvantula frighten with fear)

**Kyle **: There's too many.

**Chris **: Yeah, and the Pokémon are getting tired now.

_**Galvantulas**_: **Galvan-** (charges up electricity in their fur)

**Chris **: _*Anthony, we're so-* _

**? **: Monferno, _Flame Wheel! _

_**Monferno**_: Monfer- (Rolls up in a wheel of fire)

**Kyle & Chris **: Huh? (Sees the wheel flying past them)

_**Monferno**_: No! (Rolls over the rest of the Galvantula)

**? **: Hey, you guys alright now?

**Kyle **: We're fine. Who are you and why come at this hour?

**? **: Well, my name's Owens and I'm a wanderer, you see.

**Chris **: But still, so why the late hour?

**Owens **: Dude, don't ask. Just be grateful that I did.

**Kyle **: I guess, we better see how Anthony's doing with the leader Galvantula.

Kyle and Chris headed back to where Anthony is facing off the leader Galvantula

**Owens **: Well, let's see how this Anthony fights, shall we?

**Monferno **: (Nods, mumbles)

They started to follow Kyle and Chris back to the market shack as they see Anthony making a little bit of progress with the leader Galvantula

**Kyle **: Looks like you're having a rough time over there.

**Anthony **: You know, this isn't the best time to be mocking me.

_**X-scar Galvantula**_: Galvantula! (Shoots a peculiar beam at Croagunk)

**Anthony **: Dodge it!

Croagunk jumps away from the beam

**Anthony **: Croagunk, use _Mud Bomb _one more time!

_**Croagunk**_: Croagunk! (Spits another chunk of mud at Galvantula)

**Chris **: Well, you're actually thinking smart for once.

**Anthony **: Thanks for the comment, but it looks like it isn't done yet.

_**X-scar Galvantula**_: Galvan! (lets out a battle cry)

**Anthony **: _*No matter how much we attack it, it won't go down that easily* _Unless-

_**X-scar Galvantula**_: Galvantula! (Shoots a string of spider silk infused with electricity)

**Kyle **: That's _Electroweb, _watch out!

**Anthony **: _Mud Bomb _once more!

Croagunk spits out a chunk of mud at the electric silk, causing it to create an explosion when Croagunk jumps into the air

_**Croagunk**_: Croa-gunk! (conjures a sphere of blue focused energy in its hand and throws it directly at the leader Galvantula)

**Anthony **: Did Croagunk just used _Focus Blast!? _

**Chris **: Why yes. Yes it did.

_**Galvantula #1 & 2**_: Galvantu- (Starts to crawl towards their leader)

_**X-scar Galvantula**_: Galvan! (The two Galvantula stay down) Galvantu- (Focuses a sphere of green energy into its front mandibles)

**Anthony **: Croagunk, _Focus Blast _quickly!

Croagunk throws another sphere of blue immense energy and hits the Galvantula before it could use the attack, causing it to falter to the left weakly)

**Chris **: Ant, catch it no-

The two Galvantulas jump off the roof of the shack

_**Monferno**_: Mon-ferno! (Exhales a stream of fire at the two Galvantulas)

**_Galvantulas_** : Galvantula... (weakly as they lay on the ground burn to a crisp)

**Anthony **: What's with the Monfer-

**Kyle **: No time to explain it, catch the Galvantula now!

**Anthony **: How am I supposed to-

_*distant crawling* _

**Kyle** : Maybe you're supposed to point the orb at the Pokémon you're trying to capture, just like how you return the captured Pokémon to its orb.

_Anthony takes out one __Spirit Orb from his pocket _

**Anthony** : Really Kyle!? You really think that pointing the orb at it would- (The orb starts glowing as the leader Galvantula looks at the light from the orb and gets zapped into the orb as the color of the orb changes into a color of the Galvantula)

**Kyle **: What do you know, it worked. (Sarcastically)

**Anthony **: Don't you dare say ANYTHING! (Gives Kyle a warning stare)

_End of Chapter 5 _

**Debuts:****Monferno, Owens**

_**That's basically how Pokémon are captured in this story just by pointing at the desired Pokémon.**_

**_" The struggles ends and a group of five reveals themselves to Kyle, Chris, and Anthony as their adventure begins now."_  
**

**_Next time- Chapter 6: Alex and the Wandering Five _**

**Note: From here on out, I'm also going to bring out the list of the characters' Pokémon just in case anyone forgets what they have . So here we go:**

**_Kyle- Eevee  
Chris- Munchlax  
Anthony- Croagunk, X-scar Galvantula (new)_**

**_Owens- Monferno_**


	6. Chapter 6: Alex and the Wandering Five

**Pokémon: The Astral Seeker**

**Chapter 6: Alex and the Wandering Five **

_Pokémon (c) Game Freak  
Story, Characters (c) NagimiSonic _

A few minutes later after Anthony captured the X-scar Galvantula, the other Galvantulas started to retreat out of Ranse as Owens and his Monferno helped the three kid out of the silk they were wrapped in and they returned back to their homes. Morning soon rises as they went back to Kyle's house but no one is awake so the four gathered in the living room and began a discussion from there.

**Kyle **: So, what brings you here in the middle of the night? We're grateful and all, just why?

**Owens **: You see, (gets into a comfy position) have you three ever heard of the Wandering Five?

**Anthony **: Who?

**Chris **: You mean the group of five individuals that travels around Airastean and many other countries to help out the innocent and the general public?

**Owens **: (mumbles yes) You see, I'm actually one of them.

_Kyle, Chris, and Anthony got surprised by that answer _

_**Munchlax**_:Munch-Munch-Munch. (Gobbles on a Huge Apple in its hands)

**Chris **: Eat up now, Munchlax. (Sees Munchlax eat the Huge Apple that he gave it a second ago) So, you saw what happened and came here.

**Owens **: Sort of. You see, the three kids that were captured by the Galvantulas were exploring the forest that the Galvantula were dwelling in and they accidently hurt one of their young.

**Kyle **: Now that I think about it, doesn't Galvantula evolve from these tiny spiders called Joltik? (Shows Owens a picture of a tiny furry spider/tick Pokémon from a book)

**Owens **: (nods) When they did, the Galvantula got furious and you know what the rest is.

**Anthony **: That really explains why the Galvantula came here.

**Kyle **: So I assume you're leaving now since the problem has been solved here?

**Owens **: Yeah, but you know; you guys should go exploring Ambross and possibly beyond to see all of the other Pokémon besides the ones here.

**Chris **: We would but...

**Owens **: You guys are old enough to explore aren't you? (gets up and goes to the door) Might as well, use this chance now to see the other Pokémon and meet new people in Airastean. Believe me, they're interesting.

_Owens leaves the house with his Monferno as the three guys ponder on the words Owens just said _

_**Eevee**_: Eevee, eve... (Rubs its head on Kyle's side)

**Kyle **: You want to go, don't you?

_**Eevee**_: Eevee. (nods)

**Anthony **: You know my answer. (Kyle looked at Anthony in surprise)

**Chris **: Well, I am curious about the other Pokémon in Airastean myself so you can count me in too.

_Kyle's sister, Marissa, comes downstairs yawning _

**Marissa **: Morning Kyle. What's with all the yelling?

**Kyle **: Marissa, when Mom and Dad are awake, tell them that me and my friends are going to explore all of Airastean and possibly more.

**Marissa **: Mom's going to be overprotective and upset; are you sure-

**Kyle **: Yes, and we're not entirely alone. (pats Eevee's head)

**Marissa **: _*sighs* _Fine then.

A few hours later, Kyle and the others got everything they want to take with them and started to leave the town for a while when Kyle hears a familiar voice to him and sees his mother and Marissa running to them

_Kyle's mother and Marissa are panting from exhaustion* _

**Kyle **: Mom!? What are you doing, you know that-

_Kyle's mother gives him a wrapped lunch along with extra gear in a separate bag _

**Kyle's Mom **: I know, but this is something that your father wanted you to do. Just watch out for each other

The three of them looked at each other and then their Pokémon and eventually nodded to the lady

**Kyle **: I promise, I'll come back back someday.

**Kyle's Mom **: Just be safe. (looks at Chris and Anthony) I'll be sure to tell your mothers where you are, Chris and Anthony.

**Chris **: Um... Thanks. (Shyly)

**Kyle **: Let's go, guys.

**Chris & Anthony **: Yep.

With that, the three of them walked out of the town entrance and headed towards the town of the east, Milos. As they walked on the long road, they see Owens leaning on a fence on the left side of the road

**Owens **: So, you decided to travel around after all.

**Kyle **: What about it? (Sees four figures walking towards Owens with three of them having Pokémon next to them as the older 20 year old bearded man approaching the three)

**? **: Why hello there. So, you're the three guys that Owens mentioned in his report.

**Anthony **: Oh my. (Amazed) All of the Wandering Five is right in front of us!

**? **: Yeah. The name's Alex, the leader of the Five. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. (Offers Anthony his hand which he shakes) And this fellow next to me is my trusty partner, Wartortle. (A light bluish turtle Pokémon with fluffy ears and tail walks up next to him)

**Kyle **: So, who are you guys? (Looks at the other three as a tall orange-headed male walks up)

**? **: I'm Carmody and this is my partner, Croconaw. (Points to a sky blue alligator Pokémon with a peach colored outline around its body while the dark tan male with a purplish four winged bat Pokémon perched on his shoulder)

**?**: While I'm Ben and on my shoulder is Crobat. (The purple bat Pokémon nods at the call of its name)

**? **: And I'm Casmir. (Puts his left thumb on his chest proudly) It's a pleasure to meet you even though we're the same age, kinda.

_Anthony's eyes widened _

**Chris **: So, what's the occasion?

**Alex **: Nothing much, just wanted to see the three of you for ourselves.

**Casmir **: And to be honest, catching your first Pokémon which happens to be a Galvantula is pretty rare for a novice. No offense intended. (Has a prepared look on his face)

**Anthony **: Well, from the look on things, at least I get praise; doesn't it? (Amused)

**Chris **: Don't let it go through your head, Ant.

**Anthony **: Sorry. (Scratches the back of his head)

**Chris **: Say Casmir, who's your partner Pokémon?

**Casmir **: Well, believe it or not, it's a Dragonite. (The three gained a surprised look)

**Ben **: But anyways, if you guys can take on something like that with ease, then you guys must have _some _experience in this.

**Carmody **: But if you want to be stronger, just find opponents about your level and in that way, you can become even stronger with your Pokémon at the same time! (Does some dramatic pose)

_**Croconaw**_: Croco... (Embarrassed)

_**Wartortle**_: Wartortle, Wartortle.

**Alex **: Oh right. Well, we gotta get going now. People to help, ya know.

_Owens gets off the fence _

**Owens **: Right, see ya later. (leaves with the others and their Pokémon)

_*stomach growling* _

_**Munchlax**_: Munchlax. (Scratches its stomach)

**Chris **: _*sighs* _What's with you and that hunger of yours at a time like this? (Throws an apple to Munchlax who gobbles it up)

_**Munchlax**_: Munchlax-Munch. (Stuffed)

**Anthony **: Well then; off to Milos!

**Chris & Kyle **: That's our line! (Looks at each other) No it's not!

They continued on their way to the town of Milos as the three talked about the Pokémon in the area as they're traveling on the road for at least a half hour until they have reached the entrance to the town of Milos

_End of Chapter 6 _

**Debuts ****: Alex, Carmody, Ben, Casmir, Wartortle, Croconaw, Crobat**

**Thus the adventure now begins and here's the sneak peek for the next chapter:**

**_" The three have entered Milos where Anthony has his doubts about his new Pokémon as he encounters a foreign girl while Kyle and Chris have problems of their own" _  
**

**Pokémon:  
**

**Kyle- Eevee  
Chris- Munchlax  
Anthony- Croagunk, X-scar Galvantula  
**

**Owens- Monferno  
Alex- Wartortle (new)  
Ben- Crobat (new)  
Carmody- Croconaw (new)**


	7. Chapter 7: Allied Pokémon

**Pokémon: The Astral Seeker**

**Chapter 7: Allied Pokémon **

_Pokémon (c) Game Freak  
Story, Characters (c) NagimiSonic _

The three have entered Milos as they walked into the town square while Anthony looks at the _Spirit Orb _which contains the X-scar Galvantula

**Chris **: So, are you going to use it?

**Anthony **: Ah, I don't know. I'm not even sure it'll listen to me after I took it away from its colony.

**Kyle **: It might, like you said before, you defeated it fair and square so there might be a slight chance of it obeying you.

**Anthony **: I guess... (Puts the orb back into his pocket)

**Chris **: So, why don't we look around to do research on the Pokémon here while Kyle and I train our Pokémon since Croagunk is strong enough as it is.

**Anthony **: What does THAT mean? (Raises one eyebrow)

**Kyle **: Out of the three of us, you have the the most experiences in battle because Craogunk seems like a strong Pokémon already so it's our turn to catch up.

**Anthony **: Makes sense. While you two do that, I'm just look around with Croagunk. (Looks at the frog Pokémon)

_*croaking* _

The three split up for now while Anthony is taking some sights on some interesting stops he passes by until he accidently bumped into a 19 year old girl who has long black hair tied in a long ponytail along with wearing a teal kimiko

**Anthony **: Oops. Sorry there, miss.

**? **: It's alright. (Gets a good look of Anthony) You wouldn't be that boy with the Croagunk back at Ranse now?

**Anthony **: Yeah, but did you know- (Looks at the girl carefully) Say, you look somewhat like this ninja guy I met back in Ranse with the Pignite.

**Mysterious Girl **: That would be my brother with his partner, Hōyato.

**Anthony **: Brother!? You too came from JIANG as well?!

**Mysterious Girl **: That's correct. (A bipedal green snake Pokémon with two small hands pops out of behind the girl)

_**?**_: Servine, Ser. (Calmly)

**Anthony **: How can you guys cross that huge desert!? According to the geological atlas, that desert is impossible to cross because of the frequent sand storms.

**Mysterious Girl **: We had some help. From our Ally Pokémon of course.

**Anthony **: Oh. That makes a little sense.

**Mysterious Girl **: You seem to have a problem going on inside you. Is it about the Galvantula you have on you?

**Anthony **: How did you-

**Mysterious Girl **: I can sense your Pokémon's presence inside one of your _Spirit Orbs _in your pocket. I can fully explain about Ally Pokémon unlike how my brother did it.

**Anthony **: Yeah, that'll be helpful. Thank you. (Croagunk nods as well when Anthony looks at him)

**Mysterious Girl **: Before I explain anything; my name's Julia.

**Anthony **: Julia... That's a nice name.

_**Servine**_: Servine. (Looks at its partner with a curious look and at Anthony)

Meanwhile, Kyle and Chris continue to train Eevee and Munchlax as the latter got hungry again so they decided to take a break

**Kyle **: So, what do we have so far on the Pokémon here?

**Chris **: Besides Pidoves and Bidoofs; Milos has Shinxs, Burmies, Blitzles, Purrloins, Cleffas, Igglypuffs, and Glameows. In the forest of Milos, they have Caterpies, Sewaddles, Weedles, Patrats, Venipedes, Pansages, Pansears, and Panpours.

**Kyle **: That's a good analysis so far. I wonder if we'll meet any rare Pokémon like Eevee. (rubs Eevee's fur collar)

**Chris **: I'm sure we'll meet some rare Pokémon, Kyle.

**Kyle **: Better be sure on that, Chris.

**Chris **: Well, there was that Pignite along with-

**Kyle **: Okay, I get your point.

They started laughing until Eevee heard distant screaming in the forest

**Kyle **: Let's go, Chris.

**Chris **: No need to tell me that!

They along with their Pokémon started to head towards the screaming and eventually found a boy and girl surrounded by an angry mob of small red and green monkeys lead by two bigger red & green monkeys

**Kyle **: Great, a mob of Pansear and Pansage.

**Chris **: Not to mention their evolved forms as well, Simisear and Simisage.

_**Simisear**_: Simi-SEAR! (Blows off steam)

**Chris **: Want to try our new moves?

**Kyle **: (Nods) Eevee, use Hidden Power! (Eevee summons three green orbs and shoots them at many Pansages and Pansears)

**Chris **: And you use Rock Tomb, Munchlax! (Munchlax conjures a huge stone from the ground and throws the chunks of it at the left side of the mob) Go, get back to town! (Looks at the two kids)

**Girl **: Thank you. (Politely)

**Boy **: We didn't mean to make them mad. (Both the girl and him started running out of the forest back into town)

_**Simisage**_: Simisage!

_**Simisear**_: Simisear!

Their combined battle cry made the remaining Pansages and Pansears to attack

**Kyle **: Well, this would end nicely.

**Chris **: Yes, yes it would. (Worriedly)

At a riverside, Anthony and Julia are talking about the Ally Pokémon and how the wielder and the Pokémon are connected to each other

**Anthony **: But I still have doubts that it'll listen to me since it was the leader of these colony of Galvantulas and Joltiks.

**Julia **: True, but it doesn't mean that you can make it trust you by showing that you're strong inside your heart and probably, it'll obey you and it'll be willing to help you as an Ally Pokémon.

**Anthony **: Do you really believe all of that?

**Julia **: Of course, thanks to Shinsōdevagin.

**Anthony **: To Shinsowho?

_**Shinsōdevagin** _: Servine. (Has a little bit of anger in its voice)

**Julia **: It means "Swift Rose".

**Anthony **: Oh... It's your Servine's nickname just like that Pignite's name. Sorry. (Rubs the bac of his head embarrassingly)

_**Croagunk**_: Croa? (Turns to the left while croaking)

**Anthony **: What's wrong? (Turns to that direction as well) What the?

**Julia **: I can sense your friends are fighting a Simisear and Simisage with a mob of Pansears and Pansages all by themselves.

**Anthony **: *Gasps* We gotta go, Croagunk!

_Croagunk nods _

**Anthony **: Thank you again for telling me everything about the bonds with Ally Pokémon and their partners. Maybe, Galvantula can understand.

**Julia **: (Mumbles yes) And also, a Pokémon in a _Spirit Orb _will never abandon the one who catches it due to you putting a part of your heart into the orb itself, allowing the Pokémon to decide to listen to you or not and make you their true friend.

Anthony nods as he and Croagunk run into the forest to help out Kyle and Chris with new found beliefs inside him

**Anthony **: * _Maybe sometime soon, I can truly trust Galvantula and any Pokémon I'll capture soon. * _

Inside a certain orb, the X-scar Galvantula heard Anthony's conversation with Julia and his recent thought as it stares endlessly at the space in its orb

_End of Chapter 7_

**Debuts:**** Julia, Servine, Pansear, Pansage, Simisear, Simisage **

**Note: Shins__****ōdevagin actually does mean "Swift Rose" in Chinese although I probably didn't spell it right in English translated alongside that H__****ōyato is also Chinese for "Flame Head". Now, here's the sneak peek for the next chapter:**

**__****__****" Kyle and Chris continue to struggle against the mob of Pansear and Pansages with their evolved forms when Anthony saves them with help of a certain _Pokémon alongside them."_******

***********List of Pokémon:**

**********Kyle- Eevee  
Chris- Munchlax  
Anthony- Croagunk, X-Scar Galvantula**

**********Julia- Servine a.k.a **Shins_ōdevagin_****** (new)**


	8. Chapter 8: Galvantula and a new friend

**Pokémon: The Astral Seeker**

**Chapter 8: Galvantula and a new friend **

_Pokémon (c) Game Freak  
Story, Characters (c) NagimiSonic _

While Anthony and Croagunk are heading towards Kyle and Chris' location, they're having a hard time dealing with Simisear and Simisage.

**Kyle **: Darn it, our partners are getting tired here.

**Chris **: Yeah, the numbers are getting higher by the minute.

_**Simisear**_: Simi! (Raises its fist in the air and the Pansears are getting into position of attack)

_The Pansears all attack Eevee and Munchlax with a combine attack of flame-like sparks _

**Chris **: _*grunts* _

**Anthony **: Croagunk, _Mud Bomb! _

_Chris and Kyle turn around behind them to see Croagunk spit a chunk of mud at the combined attack _

**Kyle **: So you found us. That's intriguing and awkward at the same time...

**Anthony **: Thanks to this guy. (Points to Croagunk who looks back at him)

_Simisear gets extremely angry and spits out an extremely huge bunt of flames at the gang _

**Kyle **: _Flame Burst _incoming.

**Anthony **: All right; _Focus Blast, _Croagunk!

_**Croagunk**_: Croa-gunk! (Throws a sphere of blue focused energy at the burst of flame, creating a smokescreen from the collision)

_Simisear came out of the smoke and knocks Croagunk away by swiping it with its fingers _

**Anthony** : Croagunk! (Runs to his partner when Simisage jumps out of the trees and spits out an energy-infused seed directly at Anthony)

**Chris **: Ant, watch out!

_Anthony sees the seed coming directly at him in high speed _

**Anthony **: *_Galvantula... If you can hear my thoughts, please hear me out* _

_In Anthony's pocket, an orb starts glowing as the Galvantula comes out of its orb and Anthony's pocket while shooting an eerie beam of blue and red at the seed, destroying it and lands in front of Anthony while Simisage lands besides Simisear _

**Anthony **: Ah... (The Galvantula turns around with a serious look on its x-scarred face) Oh boy. *sighs nervously* You really heard everything I said, didn't you?

The X-scarred Galvantula nods

**Anthony **: Then, will you help us? After all, I took you away from your- (The scarred Galvantula offers its front mandible just like Croagunk when they first met)

_Anthony reluctantly shook the spider's front mandible as he realizes that Kyle, Chris, and Julia were right about their ideals of ally Pokémon_

**Anthony **: Alright then. (Lets go of the scarred Galvantula's mandible and looks at the mob) Galvantula, use _Electroweb _trap all of the Pansears and Pansages.

**_X-scar Galvantula_ **: Galvantu-la! (Spits a spider silk infused with electricity and trapped all of the monkeys in the spider's web, zapping them when they try to move)

**Chris **: That outta keep them tied up. (Looks at Simisear and Simisage) Now to take care of the big bad monkeys.

_**Simisear**_: Simi-Simi! (Throws a angry tantrum)

_**Simisage**_: Simi-Sage!

**Anthony **: Croagunk, _Mud Bomb! _(Croagunk spits out a chunk of mud at Simisear) Galvantula, use Signal Be- (Galvantula jumps in front of the two monkeys and makes a really loud buzzing noise that leaves immobilized)

**Chris **: _Bug Buzz, _just what we need! Munchlax, use Rock Tomb!

**Kyle **: And you use _Hidden Power, _Eevee!

Eevee and Munchlax used their attacks combined at the two monkeys while Galvantula jumps out of the way

_**Simisear**_: Simi... (Weakly)

_**X-scar Galvantula**_: Galvantula! (Lets out a battle cry)

_**Simisage & Simisear**_: **Simi**! (Both of them jumped back to the trees behind, running off)

_The remaining Pansear and Pansage got out of their trap and ran away with their leaders _

**Anthony **: Thanks for your help, Galvantula. (Walks up to the scarred spider) We appreciate it and I know for sure that I can rely on you now.

_**X-scar Galvantula**_: Galvan. (Nods in agreement)

**Anthony **: Now, take a good rest, my friend. (Points Galvantula's orb at it)

The scarred Galvantula nods as it touches the orb with its mandibles and gets zapped right back into its orb

**Kyle **: We told you. *_teasingly*_

**Anthony **: I learned that the easy way.

**Chris & Kyle **: **Huh? **

**Anthony **: I'll explain it on the way. (Points to the town of Milos)

**Kyle **: *_sighs annoyed* _You're not really going to do that, are you?

**Anthony **: You want to prove me wrong? (Wraps his arm around Kyle and walks off with him in his grasps as Eevee runs beside them)

**Chris **: Munchlax, are you coming or you're going to stare at that tree with Croagunk?

_**Munchlax**_: Munchlax? (Turns to see Chris and the others leave) Munchlax-Munch! (Starts to follow the others while Croagunk stares at one of the trees)

_**Croagunk**_: _*croaking* _(Continues to stare at that one tree for a bit longer when it turns around and walks away to catch up to the others as a lone Pansear pops out of the tree Croagunk was staring at)

_**Pansear**_: Pansear-Pan. (Intrigued)

Meanwhile, the gang arrives back at Milos and walks around in the town square of Milos when Croagunk suddenly stops walking and turns around in the opposite direction as Anthony notices Croagunk's actions

**Anthony **: Croagunk, what's wrong?

**Croagunk **: _*croaking* _(Continues to stare in the opposite direction behind them)

_Something continues to move in the alleyway they're in and Croagunk senses the presence of the object as it continues to stare at the direction of the heard object as it spits out a Mud Bomb attack at one of the pile of boxes behind the gang, revealing a yellowish mouse Pokémon with a lightning bolt-like tail _

**Chris **: *exclaims* Oh my, that's a-

**Anthony **: A PIKACHU! (His voice goes up a pitch)

_**Pikachu**_: Pika? (Confused yet intrigued)

**Anthony **: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! (Frantically) Pikachus are really extremely rare in Ambross! They're more common in the northern regions of Airastean and the northern country, Xord!

**Kyle **: Wow, Anthony. You must really like Pikachus, do you? (Disturbed)

**Anthony **: Well, what about you? (Excitedly)

**Chris **: We are not going to say anything...

**? **: Pikachu. There you are, you little rascal.

**Kyle, Chris, and Anthony **: **Huh? **(Confused)

A brown-haired 16 year old female walks up to the three as the Pikachu runs up to the girl and jumps on her shoulder

**? **: Sorry about that; he always tend to suspect strangers at this time of day especially those who tend to stare though.

_*croaking*_

**Anthony **: Yeah... (Stares at the girl's appearance) Who are you anyways?

**? **: Oh, my name's Rebekah and you guys are?

**Chris **: This guy's Anthony (Points to Anthony), Kyle (Points to Kyle), and I'm Chris.

_The same Pansear looks from a distance behind one of the piles of boxes_

_End of Chapter 8_

**Debuts:**** Pikachu, Rebekah**

* * *

_**That ends this chapter with the introduction of another main character and a reference to a certain video game if you have seen it and know where it's from along with the previous ones I forgot to mention. **_

_**" The three meets Rebekah as Chris challenges the determine girl with all that he has got up his sleeve."**_

_**Next: Chapter 9- Rebekah's Elegant Spark**_

* * *

_**Pok****émon:**_

_******Kyle- Eevee  
Chris- Munchlax  
Anthony- Croagunk, X-scar Galvantula  
Rebekah- Pikachu (new)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Rebekah's Elegant Spark

**Pokémon: The Astral Seeker**

**Chapter 9: Rebekah's Elegant Spark **

_Pokémon (c) Game Freak  
Story, Characters (c) NagimiSonic _

* * *

**Rebekah **: So, are the three of you travelers or maybe trainers?

**Kyle **: Um... Both I guess. But, we also do research on the residing Pokémon in the area.

_Rebekah has an intrigued look on her face _

**Anthony **: Why the sudden interest in us?

**Rebekah **: Hmm... How about I challenge one of you to an two-on-two battle?

**Anthony **: _*whistles* _

**Kyle **: Are you serious? (Disturbed)

_Rebekah suddenly has an unusual look on her face which disturbs the three of them _

**Chris **: Whoa... She's really serious about this and a little scary from that face.

**Rebekah **: What was that? (Chris gets scared immediately)

**Chris **: Nothing. (Turns away)

**Anthony **: Well then, I'll-

**Chris** : Oh no you don't, I actually want to have a battle with someone besides wild Pokémon.

**Kyle **: Well, he does make a point there. Out of the three of us, you already have the most experience already.

**Rebekah **: Hmm. (Listens to the situation and gets what's going on) Fair enough. I challenge the Munchlax guy to a battle.

**Chris **: It's Chris. (Annoyed)

**Rebekah **: Well, meet me back here at noon for our battle, it's getting late as you can see. (Looks at the evening sky)

**Chris **: Fine then. (Nods as well in agreement)

**Rebekah **: I'm looking forward to our match. Let's go, Pikachu. (Walks in the opposite direction)

**_Pikachu_ **: Pika-Pi! (Runs after Rebekah)

**Anthony **: You know; now that I think about it-

**Kyle **: Yeah, I noticed it too.

**Kyle & Anthony **: _**You don't have two Pok****émon.**_ (Chris' eyes widened at the realization)

**Chris **: *Gasps* Aw, right. I only have Munchlax with me... I knew I should have caught one of those Simi-

Just then, the same Pansear made its presence known by jumping out of the boxes it was hiding behind and lands in front of Chris

**Anthony **: Say, isn't that one of those Pansears that was with the Simisear?

_**Pansear**_: Pansear-Pan. (Nods its head)

**Kyle **: So, why do I get the feeling that it likes us?

_**Pansear**_: Pansear-Pan. (Jumps onto Chris' shoulder)

**Chris **: Wait, you want to come along with us?

_**Pansear**_: Pansear. (Nods its head)

_Chris takes out a Spirit Orb from his pocket as Pansear touches it and gets zapped into the orb, causing the orb's color to change into Pansear's colors._

**Chris **: Well, it looks like I'm safe for tomorrow's battle. For now, let's make camp somewhere so we can train Pansear in the morning.

They eventually found a spot to rest for the night until the next day, Chris trained both Munchlax and Pansear for a while. When it became 12 in the afternoon; Chris, Kyle, and Anthony walked back to the alleyway where they met Rebekah whom was waiting for them with her Pikachu on her shoulder

**Rebekah **: You made it. So, you're ready for our battle, Glasses? (Teasingly)

**Chris **: You better believe it and the name's CHRIS. (Takes out Pansear's _Spirit Orb _)

**Rebekah **: Okay, sheez. (Surprised) Let's get this started. (Throws a greenish stream of light which revealed a green-deer like Pokémon)

**Chris **: A Deerling, huh? (Focuses all of his thoughts onto Pansear's orb and releases it onto the field in front of Deerling) I'll let you have the first move.

**Rebekah **: Why thank you. (Bows in a mocking way) Deerling, use _Energy Ball! _

_**Deerling**_: Deer-Ling! (Shoots a green orb of energy from its mouth at Pansear)

**Chris **: Jump!

_**Pansear**_: Pan! (Jumps away from the orb and Deerling)

**Chris **: Use _Incinerate! _(Pansear spits a stream of fiery sparks at Deerling, burning the latter badly) You did know that Deerling is part Grass type besides being a Normal type as well.

**Rebekah **: There's still more to my Deerling than its type, Glasses. Let me show you; Deerling, Work Up.

_Deerling psyched itself up with a red aura covering it _

**Kyle **: Uh oh. Chris, watch out!

**Rebekah **: Now, _Wild Charge! _

_**Deerling**_: Deer-Deer-Deer-Deer-Deer! (Runs toward Pansear as a cloak of electricity surrounds it)

**Anthony **: When does a Deerling knows _Wild Charge_!? (Surprised)

**Chris **: Cover yourself with _Flamethrower! _(Pansear starts spinning while spewing fire around itself)

_The two forces collide and caused an explosion on both sides which cleared up a few minutes later with both Pokémon exhausted until they fell down from exhaustion _

**Anthony **: It's a tie... (Chris calls back Pansear into its orb)

**Chris **: So far. Let's go, Munch- (Sees Munchlax sleeping) Munchlax!

_**Munchlax**_: Munch-Munch... (Snoring)

**Rebekah **: Is that your Partner Pokémon? You could of picked something else...

**Chris **: Oh Munchlax... I have this Huge Apple that I might-

_Munchlax instantly woke up, reaching up to grab it but to no avail _

**Chris **: After the battle, deal?

_**Munchlax**_: Munchlax-Munch! (Runs to the center of the alleyway where Pikachu is now)

**Rebekah **: All right then. Pikachu, use _Thundershock! _

_**Pikachu**_: Pika-Chu! (Emits electricity around itself and shoots a small jolt of electricity at Munchlax)

_**Munchlax**_: Munch... (Endures the jolt of electricity)

**Chris **: Push it off, Munchlax!

_**Munchlax**_: Munch...Lax! (Breaks out of the electric jolt)

_**Pikachu**_: Pika-Pi. (Surprised but then gets serious)

**Rebekah **: Pikachu, use _Discharge! _

_**Pikachu**_: Pika-Pi! (Releases a strong amount of electricity around it)

**Chris **: Use _Earthquake _to make it unbalanced.

_**Munchlax**_: Munch-lax! (Stomps the ground with brute force to make it temporarily shake roughly, causing Pikachu to lose its concentration on its attack)

_**Pikachu**_: Pika-Pi! (Falls on its back from the small earthquake)

**Rebekah **: Jump upward and use _Iron Ta- _

**Chris **: Rock Tomb now, Munchlax! (Munchlax conjures a piece of rock from the ground and throws it at Pikachu, knocking it out by being buried in small pieces of the thrown rock)

**Rebekah **: Pikachu, are you okay? (Walks up to her partner and picks it up from the pile of rocks it was under on)

_**Pikachu**_: Pika-Pi. (Smiles weakly)

Rebekah looks at Chris who gives Munchlax a Huge Apple while Kyle, Anthony, and their partner Pokémon watch the scenario between Chris and Munchlax

**Rebekah **: *_He's really not bad... That means those two are good as well...* _

Chris walks up to Rebekah who gets right back up

**Chris **: You know, you're not bad; for an anxious girl.

Rebekah gives Chris that same unusual expression again until she sees a figure behind the three whom turned around to see the mysterious boy they have seen in Ranse.

_End of Chapter 9 _

* * *

**Debut:****Deerling **

_**" The gang meets the Jiangnese boy again who challenges Kyle to a battle later on in the day. As he looks around Milos, he has come across his sister and the person that brought him from his home country"**_

_**Next Chapter: The Samurai of Jiang **_

**Note: When I said that I based the majority of the character off of my friends and family, I also implied myself into that category which means - I can't say it just yet, maybe in the next chapter. XD**

******Pokémon:**

******Kyle- Eevee  
Chris- Munchlax, Pansear (new)  
Anthony- Croagunk, X-scar Galvantula  
Rebekah- Pikachu, Deerling (new)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Samurai of Jiang

**Pokémon: The Astral Seeker**

**Chapter 10: The Samurai of Jiang **

_Pokémon (c) Game Freak  
__Story, Characters (c) NagimiSonic _

* * *

Anthony automatically recognizes the boy as he walks up to them with his Pignite, Hōyato, at his side.

**Anthony **: It's you! (Points a finger at the boy)

**Mysterious Boy **: Good to see that you haven't forgotten about me.

**Rebekah **: He's a friend of yours?

**Kyle **: Not really, but he did help us out with a Beedrill problem.

**Mysterious Boy **: I see that the three of you are stronger than before.

**Anthony **: Yep, and I'll prove it to you!

**Mysterious ****Boy **: Actually, I want to challenge your blond-haired friend and his Eevee.

**Kyle **: Me? (Points to himself)

**Chris **: Yeah Kyle. Who else has an Eevee here? (Kyle looks at Chris with an annoyed look)

**Mysterious Boy **: Meet me at the Forest in the east when you're ready. Let's go, Hōyato.

_**Hōyato**_: Pignite. (Follows his partner out of the alleyway)

**Anthony **: What is with that guy? Approaching us like that and challenging us, what is this!? (Angrily)

**Chris **: Ant, let's calm down.

**Kyle **: But Chris, you gotta admit that guy with the Pignite does seem ruffled up about something.

**?: **Not to seem rude, but I may know why the boy with the Pignite is "ruffled" up.

**Kyle, Chris, Rebekah, & Anthony **: _**Huh?**_(Turns the other way to see a taller male of 18 years of age in what seems to be samurai clothing and a bipedal sky-blue otter Pokémon with two shell-like objects on its waist)

**Chris **: That's.. a Dewott... (Amazed) It's an Pokémon that's only foreign in Jiang along with Pignite and those scalchops on its waist.

**Anthony **: So, why the sudden interest in that guy?

**Samurai **: Nothing personal. (Turns around to walk away until he remembered something and looked straight at Anthony) Wait, you're that guy Julia was talking about with the problem of your Ally Pokémon.

**Anthony **: Wait, how do you know Julia? Seriously, who are you?

Chris, Kyle, and Rebekah are confused about the situation, especially Rebekah

**Samurai **: My name is no importance but to answer your question; she's my older sister.

**Anthony **: Aw man! What is with these people coming all the way from Jiang when there's an impossible desert between the two countries?!

**Samurai **: Are you suggesting that it's impossible for anyone to cross the desert?

**Anthony **: No but-

**Kyle **: Anthony, what in the world is going on? (Puzzled)

**Anthony **: You guys remember my problem?

Kyle and Chris nod but this leaves Rebekah even more confused

**Anthony **: I met his sister yesterday and I found out more about Ally Pokémon from her.

**Samurai **: She has taught you so much. (Amazed) Well then, I must be on my way now; I appreciate the chat. (Turns around to leave along with his partner at his side)

**Anthony **: I wonder, what did that guy do to have his older brother track him down?

**Kyle **: You think on that. Right now, I have to think of a way to battle that ninja fellow.

**Chris **: Exactly in what mind did you get "ninja" from?

**Kyle **: Well, he was wearing clothes similar to ninjas.

**Chris **: Whatever Kyle; for now, let's head back to the campsite for training.

The three departed ways with Rebekah as they head right back into the forest for training. In the market square of Milos, a familiar Jiangnese girl walks around the streets with her partner until they cross paths with the mysterious boy as they came out of a market store around the corner

**Mysterious Boy **: It's been a long time, Julia. I haven't saw you ever since _he_ left home.

**Julia **: Indeed it has, dear brother.

**Mysterious Boy **: So, I assume you told Brother about me, didn't you?

**Julia **: I had to, Mom and Dad told me that when Beau left; you started to follow him so they send me to bring you back home. Vibol... Beau had his reasons of leaving home.

**?: **So, this is where you've been... Julia, Vibol.

The two siblings turned around to see their brother and his partner approaching them from behind

**Julia **: Beau... I'm sorry. (Looks down sadly)

**Beau **: You don't have to apologize. (Worriedly) You're my older sister; you have your reasons why. (Looks to his brother and his Pignite) Vibol, why did you leave home? Mom and Dad are worried about your well-being and from I have heard; you came looking for me, so why?

**Vibol **: I can't tell you but what I can say is that why did _you _leave home? You left us for no reason or what so ever including your closest friends and family!

**Beau **: ...

**Vibol **: Why are you giving me the silent treatment?! Is it really that hard of a question to answer!? (Hurt)

**Julia **: Vibol! (Surprised and scolding)

**Beau **: ... I can't tell you yet.

**Vibol **: Fine.

_**Hōyato**_: Pignite... (Looks worried for its partner)

**Vibol **: Then I'll have to fight you to get my answer! (Dashes towards Beau and attempts to punch him but Beau blocks the assualt by grabbing ahold of Vibol's fist)

**Beau **: I don't want to fight you; now isn't the proper time to tell you why.

**Vibol **: Hōyato, _Flamethrower_ now!

_Beau and Julia are surprised by their brother's behavior _

_**Hōyato**_: Pig-Nite! (Exhales a stream of fire directly at Beau with hesitation)

The surrounding townspeople are surprised by the commotion when Beau slices up the _Flamethrower_ with his dao swords

**Vibol **: So, you're gonna fight now as to you being one of the elite Jiangnese samurais?

**Julia **: Vibol.. Beau... (Concerned)

_**Shinsōdevagin**_: Servine. (Watches the two brothers calmly)

**Beau **: (Reluctantly) It seems I have no other choice. But, let's settle this with our Pokémon instead. (Looks to his partner as he puts his dao swords away) Yōgatojin, it's been at least a month or so since we actually had to battle, hasn't it?

_**Yōgatojin**_: Dewott, Dew. (Nods in agreement as it walks forward as Hōyato does the same and they're standing a few feet away from each other)

The two Pokémon waited for a while as the townspeople got aware of what was going on and they all started to head off towards shelter inside the shops. When the last one has entered shelter; Beau clicked his fingers and Yōgatojin starts running toward Hōyato

**Vibol **: Hōyato, use _Smog! _(Hōyato exhales brownish smoke from its snout, covering the entire field)

**Beau **: Use _Water Gun _to clear away the smoke.

_**Yōgatojin**_: Dewott! (Starts spinning rapidly while clearing away all of the smoke with a single stream of water spewed from its mouth which also revealed Hōyato's hiding spot)

**Vibol **: Use _A__rm Thrust _instead!

_**Hōyato**_: Pig! (Runs to Yōgatojin)

**Beau **: Dodge them all with _Detect. _

_**Yōgatojin**_: Dew. (Its eyes start to glow teal as it sees Hōyato's attacks coming and dodges all of them with ease)

**Beau **: Now, _Razor Shell. _

_**Yōgatojin**_: Dew- (Detaches one scalchop from its waist as it emits a curved teal-blade like cloak around it) Ott! (Slashes Hōyato with that exact scalchop when it saw an opening between Hōyato's attack)

**Vibol **: Hōyato! (Runs up to a weaken Hōyato who's kneeling right now while Yōgatojin puts the used scalchop back onto its waist)

**Beau **: You shouldn't have your emotions cloud your mind otherwise you wouldn't have left that opening. (Turns around to leave Julia and Vibol with his partner when he suddenly stops in his tracks)

**Vibol **: What is it? (Confused yet angry)

**Beau **: I can sense there's something wrong within this country. Be aware of what the future has in store as a strong darkness has emerged within Central Airastean itself. (Continues walking away as Vibol and Julia ponder on the words their brother just have spoken)

_End of Chapter 10 _

* * *

**Debuts:****Beau, Dewott****  
**

**A certain "someone" finally appears in this story and after the next few chapters will the story go right into the main element of its plot.**

**_" Kyle, Chris, and Anthony meet up with Vibol and Hōyato as Kyle faces Vibol in battle until something interrupts their match."_ **

**Next Chapter: Ramming Beldum**

**Pokémon: **

**Kyle- Eevee  
****Chris- Munchlax, Pansear  
****Anthony- Croagunk, X-scar Galvantula  
Rebekah- Pikachu**

**Julia- Servine a.k.a Shins****ōdevagin**  
Vibol- Pignite a.k.a H******ōyato**  
Beau- Dewott (new) a.k.a Y******ōgatojin**


	11. Chapter 11: Ramming Beldum

**Pokémon: The Astral Seeker**

**Chapter 11: Ramming Beldum **

_Pokémon (c) Game Freak  
Story, Characters (c) NagimiSonic _

* * *

While the rest of the afternoon passes; Chris and Anthony helped Kyle train Eevee for his upcoming battle with the shinobi from Jiang until a while later, they went into the eastern section of the forest where they see the Jiangnese ninja appear with his Pignite a few minutes later after they arrived.

**Kyle **: So you showed up after all.

**Vibol **: You should know that people from Jiang always keep their words. Since you only have an Eevee, I might as well use this one instead of Hoyato. (Shows a blue and tan _Spirit Orb) _Come on out, old friend. (A stream of light appears from the orb as an arm-less warty blue and tan toad Pokémon emerges from the light)

_**? :** __Palpitoad. _

**Kyle **: A Palpitoad, huh? They're more common in the riversides and swamps in Ambross and Jiang. You're ready, Eevee?

_**Eevee**_: Eevee. (Runs up to Palpitoad)

**Vibol **: Now Palpitoad, _Hyper Voice_!

_**Palpitoad**_: _Palpitoad! _(In a high screechy voice)

_**Eevee**_: Eevee... (Groans weakly due to the loudness of the attack)

**Kyle **: (Covers his ears) Eevee, use _Dig! _(Eevee burrows underground instantly)

**Vibol **: Don't think so. (Sees the ground behind Palpitoad crack) Palpitoad, _Supersonic! _

_**Palpitoad**_: _Palpi-toad_! (in a screechy voice as Eevee pops out of the ground, annoyed as it then lands on the ground)

**Vibol **: _Muddy Water_!

_**Palpitoad**_: _Palpitoad! _(Spews a type of liquid at the ground, absorbing the mud as it flows towards Eevee)

**Kyle **: Dodge using _Quick Attack! _(Eevee dashes at a fast speed as it got of the way of the attack in the nick of time and lands on a small rock) _Shadow Ball, _go!

_**Eevee**_: Eevee! (Shoots a purplish ball of energy towards Palpitoad)

**Vibol **: _Protect! _(Palpitaod closes its eyes as a greenish barrier appear around it, causing the purplish sphere to collide with the barrier instead) _Earth Power now. _

_**Palpitoad**_: _Palpitoad! _(Slams its tail onto the ground, creating a wave of gravel moving towards Eevee)

**Kyle **: Use _Hidden Power_ to blast right through it!

_**Eevee**_: Eevee! (Summons three orbs and sends them towards the wave of gravel, creating a stalemate as back smoke rises from the attacks)

**Kyle **: Now, use _Shadow Ba- _

A flying blue object zooms towards Eevee and crashes into it, sending towards a nearby tree

**Anthony **: Hey, that ch-

The object then flies towards Palpitoad whom takes the hit with its body and deflects it off, sending it spinning in the air as it ten charges into another tree

**Anthony **: You weren't cheating.

**Kyle **: He wasn't; that thing was actually a wild Beldum but why did it-

**Vibol **: It was attracted to the electrical current we were giving off during our battle, causing it to go ballistic.

Beldum comes back towards Eevee and Palpitoad but Hōyato sends the Beldum into another tree with _Arm Thrust _

_**Beldum**_: Bel-Dum! (Charges towards its previous targets)

**Chris **: Ant, call out Galvantula.

**Anthony **: Why?

**Chris **: Beldum are attracted to electrical currents and mere electricity just like most electric pokémon.

**Vibol **: But, you'll also need a pokémon with enough iron to make it even more attracted like a magnet. (Takes out a dark blue and red spotted _Spirit Orb _) Palpitoad, return for now.

_**Palpitoad**_: _Palpi. _(Zaps itself back into its orb in Vibol's other hand)

**Vibol **: Come on out, my friend. (Flicks a stream of light in front of him as a boulder pokémon with red crystals on its back and three legs emerges from that light)

**Chris **: A Boldore, that makes sense; their evolutionary line are mostly affilliated with iron ores.

**Anthony **: Let's get this plan started. (Calls out Galvantula from its _Spirit Orb)_

_**X-scar Galvantula**_: Galvan.

**Anthony **: Galvantula, use _Thunderbolt _on Boldore!

_**X-Scar Galvantula**_: Galvantula! (Sends a jolt of electricity at Boldore who seems to be unphased)

_**Beldum** _: Beldum. (Gets attracted to Boldore as it charges towards Galvantula and Boldore)

**Vibol **: Boldore, _Flash Cannon! _

**_Boldore_ **: Bol-dore! (Flies a silvery beam of energy at Bedum, sendng it flying)

**Kyle **: Eevee, _Shadow Ball! _(Eevee fires a purplish orb of energy at the spinning Beldum, causing it to crash into the ground) Now it's my turn to capture an Ally Pokémon. (points a blank spirit orb at the fallen Beldum, zapping it into the orb as the colors of it turn into a dark bluish color)

**Anthony **: It looks like that all three of us have obtain at least one Ally Pokémon! (Gladly as Galvantula and Boldore returned to their owner's Spirit Orbs)

**Chris **: It sure does. (Vibol and Hōyato turn around to take their leave)

**Kyle **: Hey wait, what about our-

**Vibol **: We can battle again some other time. (Leaves the forest with his Pignite next to him)

**Chris **: Well, where should we head off to now?

**Kyle **: I guess we should head northwest to the town of Cranial.

**Anthony **: Well, we've been in Milos for long enough anyways.

**Chris **: So, let's go. (The others nod in agreement)

They exited out of the forest and eventually Milos as they continued on the pathway to Cranial when they suddenly hear a tomboyish voice almost behind them.

**Kyle **: Is that- (Has an annoyed look on his face)

**Chris **" You actually heard _that_ !? (Shocked as Kyle nodded)

**Anthony **: Good because I thought I was hallucinating back there.

**Kyle **: We all were, Anthony, so let's get going before-

**_?_ **: Hey, you three. You wouldn't be running away now, would ya?

**Anthony **: We're not hallucinating... (Nervous)

They and the Pokémon started to speed-walk away but unfortunately; the girl from before catches up to them in a matter of seconds as she now stands in front of them with her Pikachu perched on her left shoulder.

**Kyle **: Oh great, look what the cat dragged in. (Looks at Chris, annoyed)

**Anthony **: Looks like SOMEONE wants to get payback on you, Chris. (Smiling)

**Chris **: Ant, Kyle; this isn't the best time to be joking.

**Kyle **: Well, now you can take care of your problem here with, um.. (Tries to think of the girl's name)

_**?**_: _*sighs* _It's _Rebekah; _I'm surprised that _you _forgot about me. (Teasingly)

**Kyle **: That's because I wanted to forget.

**Anthony **: Kyle! (Shocked)

**Kyle **: I'm just joking, Anthony, sheez. (Anthony' and Chris' eyes widened)

**Chris **: Well, that didn't seem like an actual joke.

**Kyle **: Well, I did. (Starts to walk away from the others)

_**Eevee**_: Eevee-eve. (Runs after Kyle)

Antony, Chris, and Rebekah just stare at Kyle and Eevee as they kept on walking ahead.

_End of Chapter 11_

* * *

**Pok****émo****n Debuts- Palpitoad, Beldum, Boldore**

******Pok****émo****n listing in chapter-**

******Kyle: Eevee, Beldum (new)**

******Chris: Munchlax**

******Anthony: Croagunk, X-scar Galvantula**

******Rebekah: Pikachu**

******Vibol: Pignite (H**ōyato), Palpitoad (new), Boldore (new)

**Note: Finally decided to finishing typing this after so long due to school so here's the next chapter preview:**

_" After the arrival in Cranial, the now group of four are approached by a member of the Wandering Five as he seeks the assistance to capturing the "ghastly" shadow that lurks within the town." _

_**Next Chapter: Casmir and the Ghastly Shadow**_


End file.
